onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Kacho Fugetsu/Misc
Skins * The model was the second to be created (and of course shipped) after the game went on the market Skills * On auto, Kacho will attempt AOE heal if even one unit's heal reaches ~30%. * The HOT left over from the special will trigger on false turns, and the 2 turns cannot be exhausted that way Trivia * N/A Official Strategyhttps://www.facebook.com/Onmyojigame/posts/434081443715998:0 Overview An all-rounder healing Shikigami with powerful features and capabilities. She can manage both single and group HP recovery with ease. Hana’s excellent healing ability, which requires no orbs, combines with her passive skill, making her a formidable healing Shikigami. ;Strengths: Powerful features with a large healing capacity that does not waste orbs. ;Weaknesses: No particular shortcoming. ;Recommendation: A Shikigami you must promote. ;Application: Outstanding performance in all kinds of battles. In PvP, her impressive skills give her a decisive edge over all other healers. In PvE, she delivers above-average performance, whether it is an encounter with a demon, in the Hunt, or battles in the Secret Zone. ;Features: Her passive skill can automatically thrust herself forward, and she can resist control attempts. The self-thrust, plus a normal healing skill that does not consume orbs, help to guarantee the HP level of the team. At the same time, her multi-stage normal healing characteristic makes her a suitable candidate for many souls such as the Seductress for output, the Dawn Fairy for enhanced thrust effect, and even the Mirror Lady, where she can make the opponents counter to inflict damage back onto themselves. Skill Analysis ;Normal: Loyal Flock :The effect of the Loyal Flock is such that one bird flies back each turn. The flying bird effect is not inherited in counters, so the number of birds will only increase due to the additional turns, such as those triggered by the Soultaker, while counters activated by souls like the Dice Sprite or Scarlet will not produce any impact. :A healing skill that does not consume orbs is very rare. This normal healing skill, coupled with a passive thruster effect, can generate many opportunities to act to guarantee the HP level of her own team, as well as help to leverage her souls for output or control. A highly flexible and formidable normal attack skill. ;Passive: Painting Realm :Apart from the self-thrust impact, this also helps Hana's teammates resist control attempts. A truly potent passive skill. This control resistance is similar to Ootengu's shield. It can withstand any conceivable control effect, including hard controls that cannot be dispelled easily, like Morph and Daze. ;Active: Fragrant Flowers (3 orbs) :Hana heals all her allies by an amount equivalent to 8% of her maximum HP, and offers them the Nectar effect for 2 subsequent turns where they will receive HP recovery equivalent to 7% and 6% of Hana's maximum HP respectively. :The healing capacity of this active skill is simply dazzling. Be it the size of the group recovery or "hot" mechanism, this is the mother of all active healing skills. The delayed HP recovery helps to maintain a healthy overall HP level over several turns. In addition to this, the "hot" effect can also trigger souls like Pearl to further boost healing effects. As the normal HP recovery effect is already quite considerable, this skill is usually not required except when under extreme HP pressure. Souls Selection Basically, the main attributes will be the undisputed SPD-HP-Crit combination. Her passive self-thrust effect with a zero-orb normal healing skill means that slot 2 must be SPD. In addition, as crit can bolster her healing capacity, slots 4 and 6 must be HP and Crit respectively. When she carries such souls, a certain amount of output is guaranteed, while she continues to deliver an impressive amount of healing power. Currently, the main soul suggestions for Hana are Fortune Cat, Seductress, Mirror Lady, and Dawn Fairy. Each of these souls has their own strengths. The first is Seductress, which performs very well in both PvE and PvP battles. This is because the multi-stage output mechanism allows Seductress to produce a certain amount of output. In the later part of Duels, as the judge heaps on more and more buffs in battle, the superimposed effect generated from the repeated triggering of Seductress can kill the Shikigami if there is no Shuzu to distribute the damage. In addition, the additional output provided by Seductress in PvE battles can also improve the speed of the kills. Dawn Fairy is also a very powerful soul. With Hana's existing multi-stage mechanism, the Dawn Fairy can help ensure Hana controls the healing properly, and when Hana passively thrusts her own self forward, the Dawn Fairy can add some push effect as well. In a situation with Kaguya, Kaguya's buff will also boost the Dawn Fairy's probability to create the thrust effect. So, the Dawn Fairy can place a very huge restraint on Kaguya. This is also very powerful when she is up against Shikigami with soft controls like Samurai X. However, in dealing with a shield Shikigami like Ichimokuren, the firepower of Ame Onna, or a lineup with Morph effects, the Dawn Fairy will no longer be useful. Fortune Cat is also a commonly deployed soul. In duels, for a lineup with moderate speed, the Shikigami that supplies orbs is often omitted. With her own thruster skill, and high action frequency, Hana is a natural carrier for a soul like Fortune Cat. With more turns, more orbs, and a skill mechanism that conserves orbs, Hana can make a significant contribution to her team when she carries Fortune Cat. For Mirror Lady, her main role is to make use of the unique characteristics of Hana's normal skill to attack the counter Shikigami on the opposite side to create counter-damage on opponents in order to crush them. In a Duel against a lineup with counter Shikigami and Shuzu, Hana with Mirror Lady will often deliver an extraordinary performance. Sample Team The high adaptability of Hana allows her to play a significant role in many different lineups. Here are some of the more common combinations. ;Kamaitachi :A dual thrust lineup with Hana will have both output and healing. To some extent, a Hana equipped with the Dawn Fairy can also help to push the team forward. ;Shishio :Shishio comes with his own control rebound while Hana can help to resist control. So, when these two effects are stacked up, Shishio's ability to shake off control becomes even more powerful. In addition, the "hot" effect that Hana has will complement the self-thrust that Shishio has to quickly recover his HP level. ;Samurai X :For those who have yet to seize the opportunity to act due to their SPD, Hana's ability to resist the control will give Samurai X the chance to counter and deliver the Taunt to resist the enemy. Relevant Advantage Against As a healing Shikigami, there is no particular Shikigami that Hana can counteract. Disadvantage Against ;Hououga :Although soft control is less restrictive on Hana, once she is dazed, all her functions will temporarily fail. ;Enma, Komatsu :Morph is a control that can seal Hana's passive skill, and prevent her from acting so that she cannot release her normal healing skill. Others As a top healer, Hana's all-rounder capabilities allow her to hold her ground when up against other healing Shikigami. Be it PvE or PvP, Hana can handle the battles with ease. Even though other healing Shikigami may surpass Hana in certain aspects, there are none that can be compared to Hana, in healing, when it comes to overall features. Hana’s unique feature set also means a permanent seat has been reserved for her in duels, considering that she cannot be easily suppressed by anybody. References